Feliz Cumpleaños Tsuna!
by BlackSky83
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot mostrando una pequeña celebración del cumpleaños de uno de nuestros mafioso favoritos. No tiene parejas. Espero que les guste 3.


**Aqui un pequeño One-Shot celebrando el cumpleaños de Tsuna-kun. Se que fue ayer pero no tuve tiempo, y aun que tarde, espero que les guste c:**

* * *

><p>Un joven castaño de dieciséis años dormía plácidamente en su cama…Hasta que un martillo verde le pego en la cabeza.<p>

-¡Reborn!- Tsuna le grito a su tutor mientras se sobaba la parte lastimada.

-Hoy es un día importante Dame-Tsuna.- Tsuna miro confundido a su tutor, el cual estaba parado junto al calendario, señalando el día de hoy. 14 de Octubre. Y entre la casilla en letras gigantes estaba escrito "Cumpleaños del Hitman Número 1 Del Mundo Reborn!"

-Hai Hai Ya lo sé, no es como si me fueras a dejar olvidarlo.- Se quejó el castaño mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta su cajón. Abriéndolo saco una pequeña caja y se la tiro a su tutor sin poner mucha atención. Reborn la atrapo sin problema, siguiendo con la mirada a su estudiante que salía de la habitación.

Alzo una ceja al abrir el regalo. Dentro había unos bonos para comprar manga, de uso exclusivo para cumpleaños, en ellos estaba escrito "Tsunayoshi Sawada- 14 de Octubre" Volvió a cerrar la caja y miro dentro del cajón, encontrándose con una caja igual que la que tenía en la mano. Abriendo la otra se encontró con un forro para armas hecho en cuero y un poco de comida para camaleon. De donde había sacado dinero Baka-Tsuna para comprar esto era un misterio, un misterio que resolvería en otro momento, pues por ahora se limitaría a celebrar ambos cumpleaños…al estilo Reborn.

* * *

><p>-Feliz Cumpleaños Reborn-kun- Le dijo Nana mientras le daba un expreso recién preparado y su desayuno preferido, waffels de manzana.<p>

-Gracias Mama- Reborn miraba de reojo a su estudiante, que a diferencia de lo que él esperaba, estaba comiendo un desayuno completamente normal.

-Mama Lambo-sama también quiere Waffels.- Lloro Lambo, apuntando un dedo acusador al plato de Reborn.

-Ara Lambo-kun, hoy es el día especial de Reborn, cuando sea tu día especial podrás comer lo que quieras. Mira, I-Pin-chan y Tsu-kun están comiendo su desayuno.- ¿Y Tsu-kun? ¿Sería posible que Nana no recordara el cumpleaños de su propio hijo?

-Me tengo que ir, o llegare tarde.- Tsuna se levantó de la mesa, cogiendo una última tostada antes de salir corriendo.

-Mama.- Llamo Reborn tratando de comprobar sus sospechas. Nana lo miro, esperando que hablara.

-¿Cuánto años tiene Tsuna?- La mujer adopto una pose pensativa durante unos minutos antes de responder.

-Quince.- Contesto alegre antes de volver a hacer el desayuno. Reborn frunció el ceño, hoy cumplía 16. Así que Nana realmente se había olvidado. Bueno, no le podía reprochar mucho a la mujer, él había investigado todo sobre el joven antes de venir, menos su cumpleaños. Si no hubiese sido por que su Dame-estudiante se equivocó de caja, el tampoco sabría.

Tomo de su expreso mientras un plan se empezaba a formar en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Tsuna suspiro con tristeza. Era la misma rutina de todos los años. Se levantaba esperando un desayuno especial de cumpleaños y un abrazo de su madre, pero nunca pasaba. Luego, aun con un poco de esperanza, caminaba hasta el colegio, esperando que alguien recordara su cumpleaños y le dijeran al menos un "felicitaciones" pero nunca sucedía. Al pasar los años se resignó que nadie lo recordaría y simplemente decidió olvidarlo el también. Tristemente al bajar esa mañana vio a su madre preparando Waffles y una pequeña esperanza se encendió dentro de él. Lastimosamente no eran para él, y nuevamente sintió la depresión de saber que era tan poco importante que ni siquiera su madre se acordaba del día en que le había dado a luz.<p>

-¡Decimo!/ !Tsuna!- Yamamoto y Gokudera lo llamaron al verlo acercarse. Nuevamente esa esperanza se encendió, creyendo que sus amigos lo recordarían. Pero volvió a ser destrozada al ver como ninguno tenían intenciones de hacerlo y simplemente seguían la misma rutina de todos los días.

Al ver el reloj Tsuna dio un pequeño "HIEE" antes de avisarle a su amigos y juntos correr hasta el salón.

-Lamentamos la tardanza- Dijo Tsuna cuando abrió la puerta de golpe. Gruño internamente al ver el profesor. Nezu Dochiro.

-Yamamoto, Gokudera, siéntense. Sawada esa forma de entrar y además tarde es completamente inaceptable. Vaya por un pasa al salón del comité disciplinario.- Negó con la cabeza al ver la intención de sus amigos. Ambos aun parecían con intensión de protestar, pero aun así lo dejaron pasar, siguiendo los deseos de su cielo.

Tsuna camino con un aura deprimida rodeándolo hasta la sala. Realmente no quería ser mordido hasta la muerte el día de su cumpleaños, pero no es como si lo pudiera evitar.

Entro resignado a la habitación, esperando el golpe de una tonfa, pero esta nunca llego.

Hibari lo miro unos segundos, antes de firmar un permiso y pasárselo. Tsuna se quedó inmóvil. ¿Quién era el y que habían hecho con Hibari Kyoya?

-¿Hibari?-

-Solo es por tu cumpleaños. No te acostumbres herbívoro.- Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír. Así que Hibari si sabía… La felicidad lo inundo por dentro mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia y salía de la habitación. Era la primera vez en catorce años que alguien se acordaba de su cumpleaños.

La mayoría de las personas en la clase lo miraron confundidos al no verlo lleno de golpes. Nezu por otro lado estaba furioso de que "esa escoria" no recibiera su merecido. Lastimosamente para él lo dijo en voz alta y misteriosamente falto durante un mes debido a un ataque de dinamitas, espadas y terribles pesadillas que poco a poco lo volvieron loco. Los culpables nunca se encontraron.

Volviendo al día de hoy, Tsuna y compañía estaban en la terraza, comiendo su almuerzo.

-Tsuna, ¿Puedes ir hoy al restaurante?- Tsuna miro curioso a su guardián de la lluvia, antes de asentir. Era una extraña petición, pero no es como si tuviera algo que hacer.

-¿Para qué?-

-Escuche que él bebe está cumpliendo años. Le podríamos hacer una pequeña fiesta.

Reborn observaba todo desde un árbol, una sonrisa casi invisible en sus labios.

* * *

><p>Tsuna se despidió de sus amigos, prometiendo encontrarse luego en el restaurante de Sushi.<p>

No estaba seguro si quería ir. Ya había aceptado que nadie recordaba su cumpleaños, pero celebrar el de alguien más fingiendo completa ignorancia hacia el dolor que sentía al ser tan poco importante era algo que no estaba seguro si podría lograr.

Se decidió por ir, después de todo era el cumpleaños de su tutor. Paso unos cuantos minutos practicando la sonrisa más sincera que podía frente al espejo. Después de lograrla salió de su casa rumbo al restaurante.

* * *

><p>Se paró frente al restaurante, encontrándolo completamente oscuro. Probablemente había llegado muy temprano. Se encogió de hombros mientras entraba al restaurante. Los esperaría dentro.<p>

* * *

><p>Durante los últimos tres años que habían estado juntos, esta era la primera vez que no estaban en medio de una pelea. Razón por la cual era la primera vez que podían celebrar los días festivos. Y por ser la primera vez es que no sabían el cumpleaños de Tsuna, pues él era el único que nunca lo había mencionado.<p>

Aun así, conocían demasiado bien a su cielo. Sabían que algo no estaba bien. Y porque lo conocían sabían que simplemente fingiría no saber de qué hablaban y seguramente desviara el tema. Por lo que arriesgando sus vidas, le preguntaron a Hibari el porqué de su extraño comportamiento frente al castaño. Después de haber sido mordidos hasta la muerte, Hibaria solo dijo "Cumpleaños".

Razón por la cual en cinco horas lograron hacer una fiesta sorpresa, y aunque agotador y estresante, al ver la cara de felicidad de su cielo, no se arrepintieron de nada.

* * *

><p>Las luces del restaurante se encendieron, y todos sus amigos (familia) empezaron a cantar feliz cumpleaños.<p>

Tsuna no pudo evitar que sus ojos se auguran, agradeciendo a al ser que estuviera haya arriba la maravillosa familia que le había dado.

* * *

><p>Tsuna y Reborn se encontraban ambos en la habitación. Era tarde en la noche por lo que el castaño estaba cansado.<p>

-Gracias, Reborn.- Fue lo último que el castaño dijo antes de empezar a dejarse llevar por el cansancio.

-No sé de qué hablas.- Reborn tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios antes de también el quedar dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Es corto, pero espero que les gustara. Lo quería hacer mas largo pero me quede sin tiempo.. :l <strong>

**Byee nos leemos 3 **


End file.
